Dominic Moore
| birth_place = Sarnia, Ontario, Canada | draft = 95th overall | draft_year = 2000 | draft_team = New York Rangers | career_start = 2003 }} Dominic Moore (born Dominic Michael Moore on August 3, 1980) is a Canadian professional ice hockey centreman currently playing for the New York Rangers of the National Hockey League (NHL). Originally drafted in the third round (95th overall) by the New York Rangers in the 2000 NHL Entry Draft, he has also played in the NHL for the Pittsburgh Penguins, Minnesota Wild, Toronto Maple Leafs, Buffalo Sabres, Florida Panthers, Montreal Canadiens, Tampa Bay Lightning and the San Jose Sharks. Playing Career Amateur Playing Career Prior to his professional career, Dominic played for the Harvard Crimson in the NCAA's ECAC Hockey conference, as did his two brothers, Mark and Steve. In the 1999–2000 season, Dominic joined both older brothers on the Crimson ice hockey team, marking the first-ever brother trio in school history to play at the same time. Moore is currently ranked 11th in all-time scoring at Harvard, also ranking tenth on the school's all-time goal-scoring list. At the 2000 NHL Entry Draft, he was selected in the third round, 95th overall, by the New York Rangers. Continuing his collegiate career, Mark was named to the NCAA First All-American Team (East) in 2002–03. Professional Playing Career Dominic began his professional career in the 2003–04 season, split between the New York Rangers and their minor league affiliate, the Hartford Wolf Pack of the American Hockey League (AHL). He made his NHL debut on November 1, 2003, against the Montreal Canadiens, where he tallied three assists in a 5–1 victory. Dominic became the second player to score three points in his NHL debut with the Rangers, joining George Allen, who did so in 1938. Moore spent the majority of the season with the Wolf Pack. During the 2004-05 NHL lockout, he remained with the Wolf Pack, finishing third on the team in scoring for the year. Dominic rejoined the Rangers at the start of the 2005–06 season, where he was placed on a defensive-minded line with Jed Ortmeyer & Ryan Hollweg. Through minor line-changes throughout the year, he continued his solid defensive play and continued to improve. On July 19, 2006, the Rangers traded Dominic to the Pittsburgh Penguins in a three-team trade. On February 27, 2007, the Penguins traded him to the Minnesota Wild for a 2007 third-round draft pick. On January 11, 2008, the Toronto Maple Leafs claimed Dominic off of waivers from the Wild. His debut with the Maple Leafs came on January 12, 2008, against the San Jose Sharks. Dominic was assigned to centre Toronto's top scoring line alongside left winger Jason Blake. On March 4, 2009, he was traded by Toronto to the Buffalo Sabres in exchange for a second-round draft pick. At the end of the 2008–09 season, Dominic finished with career-highs in goals (12), assists (29) and points (41) in what remains his highest-scoring season to date. On October 4, 2009, he signed a one-year, $1.1 million contract with the Florida Panthers. Halfway through the season, on February 11, 2010, Dominic was traded to the Montreal Canadiens in exchange for a second-round draft pick in 2011. In the 2010 Stanley Cup playoffs, Dominic scored the series-winning goal as the eighth-seeded Canadiens eliminated the Presidents' Trophy-winning Washington Capitals, and scored again in game 7 against the Penguins, though Montreal later lost the Eastern Conference Finals to the Philadelphia Flyers. Becoming a free agent following the season, Dominic signed with the Tampa Bay Lightning on a two-year, $2.2 million contract. For the second-straight year, he reached the Eastern Conference Finals, though his team again was defeated, this time to the eventual Stanley Cup champions, the Boston Bruins. On February 10, 2012, during the 2011–12 season, Dominic was fined $2,500 for an interference infraction that injured the New York Rangers' Ruslan Fedotenko. On February 16, he was traded to the San Jose Sharks, along with a seventh-round draft pick, in exchange for a second-round pick. With the trade, it marked Dominic's ninth NHL club and the seventh time in his career he has been traded. Dominic played just the first three games of the Sharks in the 2012 playoffs after learning his wife, Katie, had been diagnosed with liver cancer. He sat out the 2012–13 season to tend to his wife, who died in January of 2013. He returned to hockey in the 2013 off-season by signing a one-year contract with the Rangers, the team that originally drafted him in 2000. Dominic would be a crucial piece of the Rangers' deep 2014 playoff run, and his perseverance in returning after a tragic loss earned him the Bill Masterton Memorial Trophy. Reaching the Eastern Conference Finals for the third time in his career, he finally reached the Stanley Cup Finals after scoring the only goal of Game 6 against the Montreal Canadiens, sending the Rangers to their first Final in 20 years. However, the Finals would be won in five games by the Los Angeles Kings. On July 1, 2014, Dominic re-signed with the Rangers on a two-year, $3 million contract. Career Statistics Accolades Personal Life Dominic has two brothers: Mark and Steve. Steve played in the NHL for three years in the Colorado Avalanche organization. Mark played collegiate hockey for the Harvard Crimson. attended both St. Michael Catholic Elementary School and St. Anthony's Catholic Elementary School in Thornhill, Ontario. He then attended high school at St. Michael's College School in Toronto, followed by Harvard University. On July 3, 2010, Dominic married to Katie Urbanic in Newport, Rhode Island. They bought a house in Cambridge, Massachusetts in which Katie was very involved in planning and designing. Katie died on January 7, 2013 after a nine-month battle with liver cancer. Dominic created a foundation in her name, The Katie Moore Foundation to help those with rare forms of cancer. A year after his wife's death, Dominic started dating Tennessee native Mary Hirst, a fellow Harvard grad that he met through mutual friends. They got engaged four months later and got married in July of 2015. Category:1980 births Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:New York Rangers players Category:New York Rangers draft picks Category:Pittsburgh Penguins players Category:Minnesota Wild players Category:Toronto Maple Leafs players Category:Buffalo Sabres players Category:Florida Panthers players Category:Montreal Canadiens players Category:Tampa Bay Lightning players Category:San Jose Sharks players Category:Bill Masterton Memorial Trophy winners